


Making Headlines

by alligirl116



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Boss!Nick, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Worker!Louis, no details of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis work at a newspaper and even though they want to be together they can't. Which only causes hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Headlines

"Get Tomlinson in here now." I growled at my secretary Veronica.

I looked down at the report that he had recently turned into me only there was nothing to be read. All it was were photo copies of his arse.

He came in and took the seat across from me, "Hello Mr. Grimshaw, how are you doing today?"

"I would be better if I actually got the report that you were supposed to do." I crossed my arms and stared straight at him, "Want to explain this."

I motioned toward the photo copies of his ass. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped, "Sorry sir, those were meant as a joke for Zayn, my flat mate."

"So you do have the proper report made up then?" I questioned him.

He was fidgeting around in his seat, "Well not really."

"Get it done, turn it in, and if this happens again you will be out of a job." I motion for him to leave.

When Louis first started here he was an amazing worker. Always had his reports done early, never messed around, and was always looking to do more. Now he turned in his reports late, always somewhere else not doing his actual job, and always showed up late and left early. It was like he stopped caring.

~~~

"Is Louis here yet?" I asked the receptionist at the front door.

"Tomlinson, coming through the front door right now." she said pointing her pen at him.

"My office, now." I said calmly.

"What is it now?" He whined.

We got to my office and I had him follow me in, "Nothing wrong per say just curious about you."

He looked both confused and angry at me, "Why?"

"You used to be the best worker here but now you have morphed into the worst. What changed?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe I realized in was all pointless so I stopped trying."

"What about this job is pointless? It's the news, Louis, this stuff matters to people."

He laughed, "No that part is right but the trying I am talking about isn't about the news and we both know it."

_Oh. I was my only day off in nearly 3 weeks. I had hardly seen my friends in that time so I went to a bar with Pixie, Ian, and Aimee._

_"Grimmy! Great to finally have you with us, mate." Ian said giving me a hug then handing over a beer, "You have to get drunk with us tonight."_

_I laughed but took the beer, "Okay."_

_I lost count of how many drinks I had after a couple rounds of shots with Ian. And I brave enough to actually dance. Once I was out there I recognized Louis talking to a dark haired guy who was holding hands with a blond girl, "Louis!" I yelled enthusiastically._

_"Nicholas! Good to see you. This is Zayn and Perrie, my flat mates." he wrapped his arm around me for a hug._

_"Pleasure to meet you." I wave at them, "We should do a shot together!" I said pulling him towards the bar._

_That was the last thing I remember that night._

_I woke up the next morning in bed with Louis. In a room that I have never seen before. He was not happy when I had to explain why we could not be together. I was his boss, it was against policy. Sadly just not allowed._

_In the end it hurt Louis._

"Oh." I was at a loss for words.

"No it's fine Mr. Grimshaw. I can show myself the way out." he stood up to leave, "I am sure I have work to catch up on. Have a good day."

"Louis, wait." I went to follow him.

"It's fine. Now have a nice day." he said more harshly.

~~~

Things with Louis changed a bit after that. He was on time with all his reports, came in on time and left on time, and avoiding me at all cost.

It was hell. And I had his two week notice sitting on my desk.

I walked the short distance to Louis office. I opened the door his door and took a seat. "So you are quitting." I said taking his attention from his computer.He nodded his head, "Why?"

"I got a job at a sports magazine. Seemed more me." he shrugged, "Sorry I guess."

I stared at him, "As long as you are going to be happy. But if you are ever going to want this job-"

"I won't but thanks anyway." he said going back to his article.

"Okay, then I guess I will see you later." I said leaving.

"Maybe." he said emotionless.

~~~

On Louis's last day some workers brought in cake and other dishes and has a small party for him. I didn't go. There was a knock at my door, "It's open." I said looking up to see Veronica holding a piece of cake.

"Snagged this for you." she said setting on my desk and taking a seat. Unlike the other people here I told her what happened between me and Louis that nigh, "You are going to miss him."

"Yeah, I am. I still don't want him to quit but at the same time I know it's for the best." I said taking a large bite out of the cake.

"You have feelings for each other. You can't be together when you both work here, so maybe-"

I cut her off, "No after that morning he would never want anything to do with me, in that way." I took another large bite out of the cake, "He can't even stand working with me anymore."

She gave me a sad smile before getting up, "Maybe, but you really never really know for sure unless you try."

Louis left work that day with out saying goodbye to me. Safe to say I knew I was unwanted.

~~~

"Mr. Grimshaw, don't you think it's time for you to have a day off." Veronica asked me yet again.

"I will stop working when there is no more work to do." I said looking over a report made by the newest worker, Harry. Nice kid but he took Louis's job which was enough for me to hold a grudge.

She walked up to me and took the papers from me, "There are other editors, you can take a day off."

"No." I snatched the papers back.

"Grimmy!" I heard a familiar woman's voice. "Aimee, what are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug.

She looked at Veronica, "A little bird told me you won't stop working and moping."

"Thanks for that." I said giving Veronica a pointed look, "I guess I am leaving early today."

"And off tomorrow." Veronica sing-songed on her way out.

"You need a drink. A strong one at that." she said dragging me out of my office.

~~~

We got to bar and met up with Ian, Henry, and Alexa. "Where have you been, Grimmy?" Alexa asked me.

"Work has been bus-"

Aimee cut me off with a loud laugh, "No, he just misses his boy."

"He was never my boy, but I do miss him." I said sadly, "Going to bar, I need the alcohol."

I sat at the bar and kept taking shots. The whole night sat at the bar being sad rather than having any real fun. "You can't tell me that you don't miss that him." Pixie said taking the open seat next to me.

"I never said I didn't miss him. I mean who wouldn't." I complained, "He was so nice and really fit. No one who looks like that is ever interested in me but he was. Now that we don't work together we could be together."

"Sorry sweetie, drinking won't make the pain go away though." she said rubbing my shoulder. I groaned and downed another shot.

~~~

I woke up again in an unfamiliar room. "What the hell?" I asked myself.

"Glad to see you are finally awake." I heard Louis's voice come from the door.

I sat up, "Louis." I said breathlessly, "What am I doing here?"

"I don't know. Found you drunk on my doorstep at 2 a.m." He seemed annoyed.

"You aren't going to make me leave right?" I said lying back down after he shook his head, "Come here Louis." he listened to me surprisingly, "If you let me cuddle you-"

"Okay." he said falling into the bed. He put his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my body.

"You don't know what I was going to say." I laugh but pull him closer.

"No need. I wanna cuddle with you. And since you are not my boss anymore then it's allowed." he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Yes it is, so if you want to actually start dating then we can." I lifted his face to meet mine, "I personally can't think of anything better."

"Yes." he leaned forward and caught my lips.


End file.
